What Is Meant To Be
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Rin is all grown up and working hard to please Sesshomaru. But he will only be happy with her if she finds him info about Naraku. Bankotsu is still trying to kill Inuyasha and Kouga. But now he might have a way to really be alive with no complications...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

a/n--alright, you people, why you've only been able to produce one fic with this pairing, I don't know, but know I'm going to write another one. I just saw an episode with the band of seven in it for the frist time, so it's almost completely guess work, just so you know.

----------------------------------------------

**Part One**

Bankotsu watched their suroundings carelessly as the rest of the band of seven slept. Lazy bunch. If he hadn't stayed up, anyone could have killed them in the blink of an eye!

Bankotsu smirked. Who was he kidding. No one could kill them as long as Jakotsu was around. That guy had the ears of a rabbit.

With an evil extendible sword and an insane love of Inuyasha.

That thought ripped the smile right off his face. Naraku wanted Inuyasha and Kouga dead, so any form of affection towards either one would end in trouble. Of course, they could always get the 'walking perfection' to bring him back to life...

No, Sesshomaru was not the kind of person to bring back his hated half brother for the love of an undead. But maybe he could bring them back to life so that the jewel shards in their bodies would be put to better use. Then the band of seven could be as it had once been, times two.

Now _that_ was a happy thought.

The smirk was back in place now as happy memories floated throught his head. Killing people with his brothers...Killing more people with his brothers, it didn't get much better than that!

The a small form appeared some distance ahead of him and he squinted, trying to make out who it was. Then the frown graced his lips, again.

What in hell was she doing here?

oOoOoOo

Rin shivered and hugged herself tightly as she continued walking. Funny how as a child she had been able to run and play in almost any weather and not be bothered by it, but now, at 17 years, she could hardly stand the night time chill!

Sesshomaru had let her start wandering on her own the second he had found her combat and survival skills were as good as a human could get. He didn't seem to want her around as much anymore. Hell, the only reason she saw him now was to tell him of rumors concerning Naraku!Rumors! She frowned at her sandals. After all the time she had spent with him, learning from him, and serving him, she still didn't mean anything to him! She would bet everything she owned that some other demon witch had something to do with it, not that she had any proof...

Needless to say, she was upset.

She moved her arms to check on her bladed staff, Ru-Tenka, and her twin knives, Tentou and Makai, exposing her lightly clothed body to the chilly breeze. She shivered again. The weapons were still in place, thankfully, for that was all that she had left to show of Sesshomaru's kindness.

She spotted a fire up ahead, surounded by sleeping figures and a single look out. She sighed as she wrapped her arms back around herself. She could hit two birds with one stone; rumors so she could go back to the castle, and a warm place to spend the night.

The look out stood and picked up his weapon, and she gasped in realization. It was the Banryu, Bankotsu's weapon. That meant that this was the band of seven, and almost everyone knew they worked for Naraku. Funny how she couldn't see the big machine guy, he was the one who would stand out most at a distance. But she blamed that on the darkness of the night.

Rin didn't doubt her ability to fight, but she wasn't stupid enough to take on the band of seven alone. She paused and watched Bankotsu for a few moments, as he did her. Neither moved.

Slowly, she turned. Surely Sesshomaru would be pleased that she had found a direct link to Naraku.

She didn't look back as she started back towards the West, and to Sesshomaru's palace.

---------------------------------------------------------

a/n--okay, I don't know any of the other band members names at the moment, so if you know them, could you tell me, and make sure I know who's face to match it with. I'm looking them up, so you might not need to tell me.

R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

a/n--It is another snowy day here in Canada, and I've got nothing better to do than write another chapter of this story. Ironic, I started it today too. Who knows, I may finish it today as well. Don't count on it thought!

----------------------------------------

**Part Two**

Bankotsu stood and watched Sesshomaru's wench as she approched, stopped to stare at him, then turn to leave. He was about to sit back down when a thought struck him.

He could use her as bait.

Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot, so she must have some form of training, and, being the materialistic whelp he was, maybe even claimed the girl as his mate. Not that he knew for sure, but this was reason speaking, for once, and he wasn't about to pass up a good chance at getting his old life back. Not just him, his brothers too.

He jumped to his feet and ran after her. She obviously heard him, for she ducked down as he pounced on her, causing him to miss her entirely. He grinned evily. The insufferable mutt had trained her. This could prove to be interesting.

oOoOoOo

Rin heard Bankotsu coming and dropped out of his way just in time. He soared over her head and landed gracefully. She found it odd how alike the undead and Sesshomaru were. But her thoughts ended there as Bankotsu came at her again. She rolled out of the way this time, then got to her feet and ran.

She felt feverish relief at not seeing his Banryu. She wouldn't have stood a chance against it. She ran for the nearby trees, hoping to find a hiding place among them.

But Bankotsu lunged again and she ended up on her stomache.

"Goning somewhere, sweetheart?" He breathed in her ear. She bit her lip. What had she done to gain his attention anyways?

oOoOoOo

Bankotsu was quick to give her a swift hit to the head. It wasn'tt hard, but just enough to knock her out. She would be enough trouble with weight alone. He lifted her, leaving her weapons in place, and carried her back to his brothers, one of which had awakened.

Jakotsu watched his strained movements, as he set Rin down by the fire. Her skin was freezing!

"The dog demon's wretch?" Jakotsu, leaned over her and brushed her hair away from her face. He looked up at Bankotsu, his face expressionless. "What do we need her for?"

"Her master is the current wielder of the Tensegia." Jakotsu shook his head, showing he didn't follow. "The sword of resurection."

"It brings thing back to life?" Jakotsu sat up straight again. "I suppose you are planning something, brother."

"We can trade her for true life. We could use the jewel shards in our necks for better purposes, like strengthening our weapons and other stuff." Bankotsu smiled. "Think of all the people we could kill."

"And until then, she's just another mouth to feed." Jakotsu said, looking at the girl again. "But it is a good plan, Bankotsu. I would like to live again."

"And until we find Sesshomaru, she can be our slave or something."

"As if she'd be willing." Jakotsu looked over at Renkotsu, who had spoken this truth.

Bankotsu grinned evily. "Who said she had to be willing. We'll just hit her if she misbehaves."

"Killing her would be easier." Renkotsu stood and moved to look down at Rin. As he knelt, he said, "Lets have a look at your face."

"She's pretty, in an almost butch kind of way." Jakotsu's fingers were now gently toying with the girls hair. "That mutt certainly hasn't let her live for free."

"No one lives for free." Renkotsu drew one of her knives. "No matter how well."

"Nice steel. Proves how much the dog cares about her." Jakotsu stretched. "And, yet, he can't spare my beloved Inuyasha any kind feelings."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Jakotsu was hopeless.

"Let her keep her steel, Renkotsu. We'll only take it if she's a bad girl. I doubt she'd want to loose such precious metal." Bankotsu watched as his brother slowly placed the blade in its proper place. "It'll save us the trouble of having to protect her."

Renkotsu watched Rin for a moment longer, then went back to his patch of dirt. "As long as I get those knives when we kill her."

"If we kill her." said Jakotsu. "I might like to keep her. I've always been the parental type."

"We won't be keeping or killing her. I keep my promises. When we make the deal with Sesshomaru, we give her up. I'll even give information on Naraku if that's what he wants."

"Fine." his brothers chorused before settling back down. Jakotsu was about to pull Rin into his grip when Bankotsu pulled the girls' head into his lap. No need for her to feel molested in the morning. Jakotsu glarred at him for a moment, then turned his back on them.

This was going to be one hell of a journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n--And that's chapter two! Hope you liked it guys! Sorry if the characters are out of character.

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_A/n—Man, am I even good at writing short chapters! Then again, this fic is just an experiment…I think. So here's the next part!_

**Part Three**

When Rin woke the next morning, her head was pounding. She didn't know why, she was lying on a soft pillow, but it was, and it stole her complete attention. Instead of letting the day begin for herself, she kept her eyes shut and rolled on her side to avoid the sunlight. But her pillow objected to that.

"Get up, girl. We aren't hanging around here all day!" a deep-ish voice snapped in lazy irritation. She didn't recognize it until she rolled back on her back and looked up at its source. It was the face that made her jump as sound and sight connected.

"Good God!" she hissed as she sat bolt-upright. It was Bankotsu, and the night's events swarmed her mind.

"Good morning to you too." She whirled around and saw the rest of the band of seven. "Sleep well?" Jakotsu continued, while dragging her to her feet.

"ye-no, not really, no." she stuttered as Bankotsu put a possessive hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we continue forward gentlemen, Miss?" he looked down at her with cold eyes. It was unnerving, and she had lived with Sesshomaru for the better part of her life! She didn't answer and Jakotsu pulled her into his arms.

"Be nice, Bankotsu. She's still half asleep!" said the very feminine man. Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu for a moment then looked back at Rin, though his eyes had melted some.

"Care to lead us to your master?"

"W-what?"

"Sesshomaru, remember him?"

"Yes, but he's not my master!" she refused to be another of that man's servants in these peoples eyes. "I just owe him my life is all." She put a hand to her head. "Why does my head hurt so much? I wasn't drinking last night!"

"I hit you in the head to stop your struggling." Bankotsu turned his back on her. "Now will you lead?"

"He can't lead you to Inuyasha or Kouga, you know." She said, starting in a different direction entirely.

"Not what I'm after girly."

"I'm not girly." She said flatly.

"Obviously." Renkotsu snorted. The other four brothers hadn't bothered to comment on the girl yet, and decided to refrain from it while within her hearing because of the glare she sent at Renkotsu. Jakotsu insisted on staying beside her as she walked forward, with Bankotsu and the others close behind. Rin's face remained set in a scowl. She didn't like what this might be leading to.

_a/n—talk about rough mornings, without a hangover to blame!_

_R&R!!_


End file.
